Ginger Fitzgerald
| image = File:Ginger Fitzgerald (Ginger Snaps) 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Gingerwolf; Ginger Ann Fitzgerald; Ginge; Fitz | category = | gender = | base of operations = Bailey Downs, Ontario, Canada | known relatives = Pamela Fitzgerald (mother); Henry Fitzgerald (father); Brigitte Fitzgerald (sister); Ginger Fitzgerald (I) (ancestor); Brigitte Fitzgerald (I) (ancestor) | year of birth = November, 1984 In the film she states that she is almost sixteen | year of death = October 31st, 2000 Final scenes from the film take place on Halloween night | first appearance = Ginger Snaps (2000) | played by = Katharine Isabelle }} Ginger Fitzgerald is the eponymous character featured in the Ginger Snaps series of films played by Canadian actress Katharine Isabelle. The character technically only made one appearance in the first film Ginger Snaps. Her ghost was featured in the 2004 sequel Ginger Snaps: Unleashed and a 19th century counterpart to the character was featured in the prequel film Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning. Biography Childhood Ginger Ann Fitzgerald was the first child of Pamela and Henry Fitzgerald and the older sister of Brigitte Fitzgerald. She grew up in the town of Bailey Downs in Ontario, Canada. Growing up, the Fitzgeralds were very close to one another, never leaving each other's sight. Brigitte did almost everything that Ginger either did or asked her to do. When they were eight-years-old, the girls made a blood pact with one another to be "united against life", swearing the oath, "Out by sixteen or dead on the scene, but together forever". In addition to their close bond, the Fitzgerald sisters were introverted nihilists. They hated modern society and everything it represented. They were also unique in that by age fifteen, neither of them had yet to experience their first period. All of these factors made Ginger and Brigitte social outcasts and they received tremendous scorn from their peers. The Beast of Bailey Downs In the year 2000, the Fitzgerald sisters were given a slide show assignment for one of their classes. Using Brigitte's camera and a lot of imagination, they put together a macabre presentation of photographs showing Ginger in various stages of death. Though their presentation impressed their classmates, their teacher, Mister Wayne, was sickened by their work and sent them to the guidance counselor's office. During gym class, the sisters ran afoul of one of their rivals, a field hockey player named Trina Sinclair. Trina bullied Brigitte Fitzgerald, pushing her onto the ground. Ginger, ever protective of her younger sibling stood in front of Trina and warned her, "Don't ever touch my sister again". It was around this time that Ginger finally got her first period, which she referred to as "The Curse". Oddly, this now set her apart from Brigitte, but she confessed to feeling betrayed by her own body. Her mother Pamela tried to be supportive, but the frustrated teenager had no desire to hear motherly advice about such an embarrassing subject. That evening, Brigitte and she went for a walk through a neighborhood park. While discussing the inadequacies of their lives, a werewolf leaped out from the bushes and pounced on Ginger, dragging her off screaming into the woods. Brigitte tried to follow them, but was too frozen with fear to do anything. The creature battered Ginger at length, biting her across the shoulder. Ginger managed to get away and Brigitte and she ran towards the road. The beast followed them, but was struck by a vehicle driven by a young man named Sam. Terrified, the sisters raced home. Brigitte was shocked to see that the wounds across Ginger's body were already beginning to heal. The New Ginger In short order, Ginger began to develop characteristics common to a lycanthrope. She became more assertive, both physically and behaviorally, and she began growing hair in strange places as well as extended nails, teeth and even a vestigial tail. Ginger became more socially active as well, taking an interest in boys whom she had routinely ignored in the past. After school one afternoon, Brigitte found Ginger in the back of a van (coincidentally, the same vehicle that had struck the Beast of Bailey Downs) with several other students smoking marijuana. The two exchanged barbs and a rift began growing between the two of them. Brigitte grew greatly concerned; not only with the physical changes taking place with her sister, but her personality as well. Brigitte eventually met Sam, the man who had been driving the van that hit the werewolf. Sam had worked at a greenhouse and had a keen knowledge of several unrelated topics, including lycanthropy. Seeking his advice, Brigitte acted as if she were the one inflicted with the werewolf curse and wanted to find out what could be done to reverse the effects. Though by no means an expert on the subject, Sam speculated that a perennial flower known as Monkshood, a cousin to the more popularly known Wolfsbane, might be able to reverse the effects of lycanthropy. He also posited the idea that pure metals such as silver were said to have similar properties. He gave Brigitte a silver earring to use, though he was not entirely convinced that she was a werewolf as she had claimed. Brigitte returned home and convinced Ginger to let her give her a naval piercing with the silver earring. Ginger agreed, but the presence of the silver had no effect. A short while later, Trina came over to the Fitzgerald house and brazenly accused the sisters of stealing her dog. Ginger's ever-growing aggression got the better of her and she grabbed Trina in a headlock, dragging her inside the house. As the two argued, Trina slipped on a puddle of spilled milk, cracking her head on the corner of the counter. The blow proved fatal and the girls were left with no recourse but to dispose of the body. Before they could act however, they heard the sounds of their parents returning home. Thinking quickly, they placed the body inside a freezer and staged one of their faux "death movies" to account for all of the blood on the floor. Once the parents were safely elsewhere, they attempted to remove the body from the freezer, but two of Trina's frozen fingers snapped off. They buried the girl's remains, but neglected to dispose of the severed fingers. As Ginger's condition continued to worsen, the girls grew farther apart. At school, Ginger satisfied her growing murderous thirst by slaughtering first Mister Wayne, the school guidance counselor, then the school janitor. Gingerwolf Brigitte consulted with Sam who helped her to develop a rudimentary Monkshood cure. Brigitte tested the cure on Jason McCardy, the boy whom Ginger had infected while having unprotected sex. The cure appeared to have worked, but they needed to make more in order to use it on Ginger. At a Halloween party, Ginger met Sam and tried to force herself onto him. He rejected her advances, but the encounter enraged Brigitte. Ginger fired back, saying how she dissimilar the two of them were now. Brigitte cut her hand open and mixed it with Ginger's blood, infecting herself with lycanthropy. She told her enraged sibling, "Now, I am you!" Brigitte and Sam knocked Ginger unconscious and put her inside of Sam's van. They drove back to the Fitzgerald house where they had hoped to find more Monkshood. By this point, Ginger had fully transformed into a werewolf and attacked them. Ginger mauled Sam to death then stalked Brigitte throughout the house. Brigitte kicked her way through a weakened piece of sheet rock and scrambled through the crawlspace, making her way back to their room. The "Gingerwolf" came after her, but Brigitte found a knife and stabbed Ginger through the heart, killing her. Ginger Snaps (2000) Though Ginger was gone, her spirit lived on. Four years after her death, she appeared before her sister as an apparition, guiding her in coming to terms with the curse she had inherited. Ginger Snaps: Unleashed (2004) Notes & Trivia * Referred to her menstrual cycle as "The Curse". * Only referred to her mother as Pamela. * It is unclear whether Ginger's ghost appeared before Brigitte in Ginger Snaps: Unleashed or whether this was merely a hallucination. Although it seems likely it was her ghost as she knew things that Briggite didn't, an example would be that Ginger knew Monkshood was a temporary cure. See also References ---- Category:1984 character births Category:2000 character deaths Category:Characters who are stabbed to death